


Marioneta

by RoadieRat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, lmao reaper76 isn't actually in this fic but it's present in the au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadieRat/pseuds/RoadieRat
Summary: A puppet tries to escape the puppetmaster.





	Marioneta

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! if anyone's reading this, thank you!!!
> 
> this whole thing is based off of an au where reaper joined talon after the fall of overwatch as an effort to exploit them and try to shut them down, but never could manage to escape from them. sombra knows about his plan to escape and exploit them and she uses that to manipulate him.

Puppet.

That's all he was to them.

Just a puppet, who despite knowing that his strings have been permanently tied, still tries to escape the puppet master.

All he heard was his own heavy breathing, fast footsteps, and the light winter wind blowing, with the occasional snowflake falling and immediately melting as soon as it hit the ground. All of them unique, and free to fall, only influenced by the wind around them. The wind made a path for the snowflakes and guided them around. The wind didn't completely control them however, but gave them a little push in the right direction.

The snowflakes became more common, and soon enough it was snowing. The puppet abruptly stopped running and held his hand out to catch a snowflake. He admired how they took their own path, and looked absolutely stunning while doing so. He couldn't be as free as these snowflakes, not ever.

The snow crunched under his feet and the wind still carried and guided snowflakes. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this sort of independence. The wind suddenly picked up. He observed the snowflakes being harshly thrown around by the wind, and instead of a nudge, the wind was being forceful and demanding. As the wind whistled through the air he suddenly remembered why he was running.

His heavy breathing started again and his footsteps were loud and fast. The wind grew louder and more harsh and threw snowflakes everywhere. He heard quiet footsteps, which came from high heels, and occasional beeps over the wind. He'd recognize those sounds from anywhere, but still kept on running.

Everything hurt, but he knew not to stop. This was it, he was cutting his strings, he was finally free. The footsteps grew slightly louder until the sound of what seemed to be a grappling hook went through the air. Something flew through the air gracefully yet aggressively, like a spider spinning a web, it got closer and closer until-

He felt nothing.  
And then, everything.

Two familiar voices were having a conversation. There was beeping throughout the conversation and a faint purple light near one of the voices.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. His efforts to speak were interrupted by one of the voices.

"Oh, how cute. Struggle all you want. You won't be leaving us, and I'll make sure of that."

He thought that there was a chance to cut his strings. All he'd done was tighten them.

"Ahh, can't wait to hear what everyone else says about this."

He moved his hand out, to catch a snowflake. The other voice shout out in disgust and shock, and the beeping ceased and purple light faded away.

"What do you think you're doing? I can't believe you would just walk out on us like that, even after I found out about your little secret. Oh, but I'm sure you'll learn after this lovely experience, marioneta."

What was he thinking?  
He'd forgotten that no matter how much hope he had he'd always be a puppet.  
A marioneta.  
He'd also forgotten that he wasn't just known as a puppet.  
He was known as Reaper.

And that thought terrifies him.


End file.
